un amor que traciende y locuras de luna
by Mizuki2001
Summary: Era un día soleado en segoku una miko joven de cabellos azabaches como la noche, tez nívea como la nieve, ojos chocolates caramelo y una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no media más de 1.60 y su nombre era Kagome Higurashi
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en segoku una miko joven de cabellos azabaches como la noche, tez nívea como la nieve, ojos chocolates caramelo y una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no media más de 1.60 y su nombre era Kagome Higurashi usaba una hakama color verde y un haoti blanco y un pequeño listón color rojo sujetaba su haori, tenía un arco y flechas en su mano. La aldea en donde se encontraba Kagome estaba en total paz y tranquilidad pero de pronto un "Hibrido" y un Daiyoukai que era del Oeste se encontraban empezando una batalla desde los cielos en el último golpe el "Hibrido" saco una espada de tamaño colosal y corto el brazo al Daiyoukai de cabellos platinos y frio mirar, el Daiyoukai cayó al suelo lleno de sangre y muy mal herido , el hibrido al ver a la miko se abalanzo sobre ella pero algo se lo impidió ¿Qué sería lo que se lo impidió? pues era el daiyoukai con unas de sus garras venenosas atravesó al hibrido y este se fue, la miko enseguida fue y lo auxilio, lo llevo a una cabaña , le quito su haori y empeso a vendar con mucho cuidado, vio que el daiyoukai tenia los ojos abiertos y se veía ¿lindo? Pero como era posible que pensara en eso siendo una miko sabia que no se podía enamorar de nadien y el Daiyoukai ¿seria la esepcion? , de repente vio como el daiyoukai se sentaba y le preguntaba de forma suave pero ¿fria?.

¿?: ¿porque me salvo? Yo soy un demonio.

Kagome: yo te ayude porque nunca dudaría en ayudar a alguien les tengo respeto a humanos,hanyous o youkais.

¿?:dime tu nombre

Kagome:mi nombre es Kagome Hijurashi y soy la miko de la aldea me puedes decir cual es tu nombre porfavor.

¿?;yo soy el daiyoukai de Oeste(fue interrumpido por la miko)

Kagome:perdone por mi insolencia

¿?:pero yo no te he dicho nada me puedes llamar por mi nombre mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, humana estas consiente de que te puedo matar ahora el dai daiyoukai mientras acercaba una garra peligrosamente al cuello de la miko

Kagome: si pero has decidido no hacerlo,o me equivoco , pero no te tengo miedo se que no te atreveras ¿verdad?.la miko cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego entonces abrió los ojos y se topo con un par de ojos ambarinos brillantes cual sol en eso llego la pequeña Kaede, inmediatamente el Diyoukai se separo de ella .

Kaede:Onne sama ¿Qué hace este demonio aquí?

CONTINUARA…

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

\

Kagome: Kaede no seas mal educada, él es Sesshomaru el lord de las tierras de Oeste

Sesshomaru: ¿Quién es ella? acaso es tu hija.

Kagome: no Kaede es una pequeña que perdió a sus padres así que decidí adoptarla.

Kaede: Onne-sama hay un youkai que está atacando la aldea y quiere la perla de shikon.

Sesshomaru: ¿Tú eres la cuidadora de la perla de Shikon?

Kagome: si, y si me disculpas me tengo que ir-y salió como alma que lleva el diablo con su arco y flechas junto con Kaede, Sesshomaru a pesar de estar "herido" se paró y salió de la cabaña ,vio como Kagome peleaba contra un buitre de tres ojos ,con garras afiladas y de color azabache ,aquel buitre con sus filosas garras como navaja le hizo un corte ala miko en el inicio de hombro a empezar el pecho, vio como Kagome sangraba pero uso fortaleza y siguió luchando pero el buitre le quito la perla de Shikon y Kagome cayó al suelo el daiyoukai de pronto sintió un gran impulso por proteger a la miko así que desvaino su espada y al momento de atacar al buitre la perla de Shikon cayo, antes de que tocara el suelo la agarro y tomo a la miko entre sus brazos de forma nupcial y la llevo donde Kaede los aldeanos no podían creer lo que veían un YOUKAI ayudando a una MIKO! Por el temor uno que otro aldeano intento atacar a Daiyoukai pero Kaede se encargó de calmarlos, a la semana Kagome ya estaba de todo recuperada gracias a sus poderes de miko gracias a Kaede se enteró que Sesshomaru fue quien la salvo y cuido de ella lo más extraño era que siempre que se encontraban Sesshomaru venía acompañado de una pequeña hanyou ¿Quién sería esa hanyou?

Kagome: Sesshomaru quien es esa hanyou que te acompaña

Sesshomaru: es mi hija

Kagome: y ¿quién es su madre? Nunca la he visto

Sesshomaru: murió cuando dio a luz

Kagome: lo siento mucho no era mi intención

Sesshomaru: no importa eso ya paso ase mucho

Kagome: y¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hija?

Sesshomaru: Rin

Kagome: y cuéntame cómo era la madre de Rin

Sesshomaru:su nombre era Sara….

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru: su nombre era Sara, era una mujer como de 1.70, delgada con ojos grises azulados, tez nívea y cabello marón como el son del sol

Sesshomaru se pone algo triste y kagome dice.

Kagome: Lo siento no quise molestarte y causarte un amargo recuerdo.

Sesshomaru: no te preocupes eso paso hace mucho tiempo.

Después de esto Kaede llega corriendo

Kaede: onii-san Naraku te quiere ver dice que es urgente.

Kagome le regala una tierna sonrisa a Sesshumaru, sigue a Kaede y se pierden en el bosque

Mientras tanto con Sesshumaru.

Rin: papa porque te preocupa esa miko?no lo entiendo, no lo nieges lo puedo sentir.

Sesshumaru: si te soy sí soy sincero, no lo sé, pero me da preocupación y esto no lo sentí con tu madre, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas eres muy joven para eso cuando crees as tal vez lo comprendas.

(Rin cambia su semblante y le da uno lleno de compasión a su padre, pues sabe q desde lo de su madre no ha querido amar a nadie se reúsa a ser feliz y la miko le inspira confianza)

Mientras con Kagome

ella caminaba con Kaede, por el bosque hasta q llego a una cueva hay se veía con Naraku, un joven de su edad, con ojos óxido carmesí, cabellos avellana, fracciones delicadas, de piel clara, y no era feo, pero Kagome lo veía como un amigo.

Naraku: Hojayo Kagome, como has estado?

Kagome: Hojayo Naraku-kun eh estado muy bien casi me recupero!

Naraku: etto, podemos hablar a solas onegai?

Kagome: hai, Kaede puedes buscar hierbas medicinales y llenarlas a la aldea onegai?

Kaede: hai

Kagome: etto Naraku-kun de q quieres hablarme?

Naraku: verás quiero q estés conmigo para siempre!

Kagome: lo siento Naraku-kun no puedo soy una miko y no puedo amar lo sabes

.Naraku: tan siquiera dame una oportunidad Kagome, onegai no pierdes etto lo pensare lo prometo.

Naraku: etto.

Mientras tanto Kaede recogía hierbas medicinales pero ve una figura conocida para ella, y se acerca.

Kaede: Hojayo Sesshumaru- sama! Y Rin-chan!.

Sesshumaru: Hojayo Kaede, y tu hermana?

Kaede: etto se quedo con Naraku- sama

Sesshumaru: ya veo y donde se ve con el?

Kaede: pues en una cueva muy escondida en el bosque!

Sesshumaru: que tanto?

Kaede: no lo se pero se me hace mucho!

Sesshumaru empieza a caminar rumbo al bosque mientras que Rin empieza a jugar con Kaede y le ayuda a recolectar hierbas medicinales

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshumaru lleva una distancia prudente alejado de Kaede y Rin y de pronto ve una cueva pequeña y escucha voces, sigilosamente camina hasta ahí, pero algo alejado lo prudente, pero lo suficiente para escuchar, la conversación.

Naraku: dame una respuesta pronto vale?

Kagome: no lo sé Naraku-kun esto sería algo nuevo para mí.

Entonces Sesshumaru lleno de curiosidad se acerca suficiente y ve algo q no le gusto para nada, y sintió como su youki, salía de el pero intentó controlarlo, pero ve como Naraku toma a Kagome de la cintura, la acerca mucho a ella y puede ver como sus labios rosan, y escucha la respiración acelerada de ambos, y escucha el corazón de Kagome a mil por hora, pero ve como Kagome reacciona y se aleja rápidamente, entonces Sesshumaru ve como Kagome, va a salir y él se encamina a el bosque para un encuentro "casual", Naraku intenta detenerla pero solo escucha un lo siento y ve como una lágrima caí por su hermoso rostro para luego alejarse a gran velocidad del sitio. En el bosque Kagome lloraba sin fin pues no quiere a Naraku y cuando lo iba a besar se imaginó a ¿Sesshumaru? entonces sin querer choca con alguien y caí al suelo, le iba a decir lo siento pero ve como una mano se le ofrece a ayudar a q se levanté y ella acepta.

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome al levantarse alza su mirada y ve esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, que la confunden demasiado, y la hacen alucinar pero sobretodo hace que su corazón lata a mil por segundo, el la saca de sus pensamientos

Sesshumaru: Kagome estas bien, por q as llorado, nunca te había visto llorar? si quieres puedes contarme lo que te pasa? y podrías decirme porque hueles a un hombre? bueno no es que me de celos, ni mucho menos pero tu olor te de lata y quiero saber por que vos llora!

Kagome: etto pues veréis fui a ver a un amigo, pero confunde la amistad con algo más, y etto intento besarme y por poco me dejo llevar! lo último lo dijo medio apenada y avergonzada y algo sonrojada por confundir a Naraku con Sesshumaru

Sesshumaru: etto pero el te mola, para que vos correspondáis a vuestros sentimientos?

Kagome: etto no, te voy a decir un secreto hay una persona a la q quiero pero no se que siento por el, y este amor es total mente prohibido, pues yo soy una miko dijo con desaire.

Sesshumaru al oír esas palabras le dolió como no creyó, y por unos segundos odió al posible amor de la joven miko, por alguna razón sentía celos.

Sesshumaru: y el lo sabe?

Kagome: que yo sepa no.

Sesshumaru: por que no vos se lo decid?

Kagome: tengo miedo a que no me corresponda y mi corazón se rompa, no quiero que pase eso.

sesshumaru: sino te aprecia y corresponde sería muy estúpido sabes!

Kagome: de vdd lo crees?

Sesshumaru: si

Y Kagome estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía, cuándo cuándo vio como algo semejante a un ángel caía del cielo sangrando, con sus alas sangrando con su arco de luz, entonces no perdió tiempo y se aproximó al otro lado del bosque, y Sesshumaru, la siguió,después de unos minutos de caminata ve a un hombre con mirada gélida fracciones finas, Unos hermosos ojos azules, piel nívea, cabellos blanquísimos y ropas blancas y azuladas, y ve sus preciosa alas platinas sangrando, y su arco de luz comenzando a desaparecer.

Kagome susurro: Yue mientras unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro se acercó a el y lo vio a los ojos

Yue: Kagome hola nena como estas y Kaede?

Kagome: Yue no gastes energía, eh Sesshumaru me podrías hacer un favor?

Sesshumaru: cuál?

Kagome: como puedes ver Yue esta muy lastimado y me gustaría ver si lo puedes llevar cargando a la aldea?

Sesshumaru: ya que!

Kagome: no seas grosero!

Yue: nena se nota que no le caigo nada bien a tu amiguito.

Kagome: no seas tonto, el no es de los que se expresan mucho.

Sesshumaru carga a Yue de forma nupcial y se dirigen a la aldea a paso lento.

Mientras con Kaede.

Kaede: vamos Rin bajame ya llegamos a la aldea!

Rin: ok! ( la deja caer al suelo

Kaede: q mala eres!

Rin: tu dijiste bajame.

Llegaron a la aldea y se fueron a su cabaña a preparar medicinas mientras esperaban a Sesshumaru y a Kagom .Sesshumaru, Kagome y Yue llegaron a la aldea y todos los ven como bichos raros, y salen Kaede y Rin corriendo hacia ellos, entonces Sesshumaru lleva a Yue a la cabaña de Kagome y Kaede.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

Rápidamente Kagome y Sesshomaru entraron rápidamente a la cabaña Sesshomaru dejo a Yue en el futon y Kagome se dispuso a curarle mientras que el daiyoukai miraba con recelo a yue por las atenciones que recibía de la miko ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Acaso eran celos? No eso no podía ser "El gran Sesshomaru" sintiendo celos por una humana, además había jurado no volver a enamorase después de la muerte de su "querida Sara "si pero será que esta humana cautivo su corazón pero ¿quién no se enamoraría de ella? de su cálida sonrisa de sus ojos grandes y expresivos de su hermosa voz maldito fuera la persona de quien kagome se había enamorado lo destruiría de repente Sesshomaru sintió como su demonio interior quería salir pero se controló, Rin miro con recelo a su padre pero no lo culpaba por ver de esa forma a la miko pero no lo culpaba de todo él también podía volver a enamorarse y podría ver a su padre transcender y así formaría un amor que transciende pues ella no quería que siguiera sufriendo por la muerte de su madre, Yue acerco su rostro a Kagome y la beso de una forma dulce y ella no opuso resistencia alguna lo cual enfureció mucho a Sesshomaru lo que no sabían es que alguien les observaba y ese era Naraku quien miraba la escena colérico, Sesshomaru salió de la cabaña enfurecido con cara de pocos amigos , Rin se quedó en shock, y Kaede aplaudió y felicita a su hermana por la "relación" con Yue

Kagome: Yue ¿Por qué me besaste?

Yue: La verdad es que Kagome yo siento algo por ti

Kagome: lo siento Yue pero no puedo corresponderte yo amo a otra persona dice la miko derramando algunas lágrimas Kagome al ver que Sesshomaru no está decide salir de la cabaña y deja a Yue con Kaede y Rin y se dirige a buscar a Sesshomaru, el cual estaba por muy poco para transformarse no lo podía contener como ese simple ¿niño? que llevo había besado a Su Kagome, aguarden desde cuando su Kagome? de pronto escuchó unos pasos se dio cuenta de que era su pequeña miko que lo estaba buscando siente conoce acerca a el asta posarse enfrente del de repente Kagome busca con la mirada a Sesshomaru y lo ve a punto de transformarse en YOUKAI con su verdadera forma, ella rápidamente lo abraza y siente como relaja su aura demoniaca, y Sesshomaru toma a la miko del mentón para que lo mire y la besa pero fue un beso lleno de rabia y amargura, pero después ese beso se hace dulce y lleno de amor dejando a la miko sorprendida por su acción quien poco a poco fue correspondiendo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire después de ese dulce beso la miko se sonroja visiblemente y ve q Sesshumaru sonríe por uno segundo casi inexistentes, y después Sesshumaru la vuelve a tomar del mentón para verla, y verla con su sonrojo eso no lo había vivido con Sara ella no se sonrojaba sólo se dejaba llevar pero no se ponía como la miko

Sesshumaru: q sientes por "ese "

Kagome: quien es "ese"?

Sesshumaru: Yue

Kagome: lo quiero mucho pero como amigo yo amo a alguien más!

Sesshumaru: y quien es ese?

Kagome: pues tu baka quien más

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome y el se miran a los ojos detenidamente como si de examinar se se tratara, estaban tan acaramelados q no se dan cuenta q Naraku estaba q no cabía de rabia y cólera esa escena, pronto sale Kaede y dice

Kaede: Onne-san Yue quiere hablar contigo!

Kagome: etto Kaede dile q ya voy q no me demora ¿vale? Onegai!

Kaede: etto (la pequeña se marcha rumbo a la cabaña)

Sesshumaru: maldito niño por q tuvo q venir precisamente aquí?

Kagome: no seas grosero si Yue no hubiera venido no nos hubiéramos besado!

Sesshumaru: es verdad pero que ni se le ocurra tocarte eres mía oyes solo mía!

Kagome:eres un celoso y posesivo ademas tu sabes que yo solo te amo a ti dice la miko mientras entra a la cabaña

Yue:Kagome quiero decirte que no me importa que estes enamorada de otra persona yo te seguire amando y quiero que me des una oportunidad de conquistarte-dice intentando de besar a Kagome en eso entra un sesshomaru furioso y colerico que separa a Kagome de Yue .

Sesshomaru:No te le vuelvas acercar a Kagome eya es mia! Entendiste MIA!

Y no le importa q Yue este mal herido lo toma del cuello y lo pega contra la pared, contra este acto Kaede y Rin salen fuera de la cabaña.

Mientras q el la cabaña.

Kagome: no vallas a lastimar a Yue onegai!

Sesshumaru: si tanto lo amas quedatelo mientras que lo deja caer y Yue queda inconsciente

Kagome intenta alcanzar a Sesshumaru ya q el lord salió de la cabaña pero no lo alcanza, solo puede ver como el y Rin se alejan mientras que Kaede regresa en toda esa noche Kagome lloro amargamente por la desconfianza de sesshomaru...

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habian pasado dias desde que Sesshomaru se habia marchado y no volvia Kagome estaba muy deprimida los ojos que antes tenian un brillo especial ahora estaban opacados por la tristeza y por la melancolia , su sonriza antes brillante ahora solo era una mueca torcida era de lo mas falsa mientras que Yue odiaba a el Daiyoukai con todas sus fuerzas por hacer sufrir a Kagome aunque sentia que tambien tenia algo de culpa pues debio haber aceptado que Kagome amaba a alguien mas aunque fuera un golpe duro para el,un día como cualquier otro y Kagome miraba el horizonte con la mirada perdida y de pronto ve como un sapo verde y un dragón de 2 cabezas se acercan a ella, ella se pone a la defensiva pero baja su arco y flechas al oír esto

¿: usted es la miko de esta aldea una tal Kagome?

Kagome: si que se te ofrece?

¿: pues verás, mi amo el lord Sesshumaru y su hija Rin fueron dañados grabemente, por unos invasores que entraron al castillo

Luego ve como Kaede se aproxima y dice

Kaede: Onne-san Naraku-kun te quiere ver me lo dijo un niño de la alde vecina.

¿: va a ayudar a mi amo o que?

Kagome: si, Kaede, onegai ve con Naraku y dile q voy a venir como en 2

semanas o puedo tardar más, mientra vengo dile a Tsubaki, q te cuide yo confió en ella nos criamos juntas!

Kaede: hai ( y Kaede se va de ahí rumbo con Naraku)

Mientras con Kagome.

Kagome: etto te acompañare dime tu nombre onegai y por q tu amo quiere q lo ayude.

¿: mi nombre es Jaken y el dragón se llama Ah-Un, el amo te menciono entre sueños, cuando despertó grito que lo perdonarás, y que no te alejarás de el.

Kagome no cambio su expresión sería y con melancolía, sólo dijo muy seca y amargamente : no lo entiendo, primero me detesta y después me pide perdón no creo en el ya no.

Jaken se quedo de piedra, al oír esas palabras y ese tono, superaba al de su amo en frialdad

Mientras Kaede iba llegando, con Naraku lo vio muy mal herido.

Kaede: Naraku-kun que le paso?

Naraku: una pelea con un estúpido youkai.

Kaede: lo lastimo mucho!

Naraku: Kaede tu hermana es la cuidadora de la Shikon No Tama?

Kaede: si Naraku pero no le digas a nadie ok?

Naraku:ok y¿donde esta tu hermana Kaede?

Kaede:se fue a ayudar a Sesshomaru-sama porque esta muy herido

Naraku por dentro estaba que hervia de celos el solo queria a Kagome para el solo y si le tenia que robar la perla de Shikon para destruir a ese maldito Daiyoukai lo haria para que Kagome fuera solo suya!. Ya habían pasado 2 días desde aquello, y para el amanecer del 3 día, Kagome y Jaken llegaron al palacio del oeste, Jaken pensó q Kagome se iminutaria al ver el castillo pero para ser franco, pero todo lo contrario solo lo veía como poca cosa.

Kagome: por fin hemos llegado después de 2 largos días!

Jaken aterrizo el dragón y iba a ayudar a la miko a bajar le iba a dar la mano pero ella de un brinco bajo sola y de mala gana al entrar al castillo pudo ver como los youkais la miraban pero no les presto atención ni siquiera los miro


	9. Chapter 9

Jaken guio a La miko hasta los apocentos de su amo donde el se encontraba recostado Kagome inmediatamente se dispuso a curar a rin para despues curarlo y a cuidarlo hasta que el desperto algo sorprendido por la precensia de Kagome.

Sesshomaru:Kagome quiero decirte que me disculpes por lo que te hize no fue mi intencion pero me deje llevar por los celos

Kagome:lo siento Sesshomaru pero primero me repudias no me quieres cerca y ahora me pides disculpas ya no puedo creerte ya no-dijo melancolicamente la miko

El daiyoukai sintio una fuerte punzada en su pecho como si algo se hubiera quebrado.

Sesshomaru:es que ya no me amas-dice el daiyoukai tomando un semblante frio

Kagome:si te amo pero tu no me tienes confianza y la verdad yo tampoco

Sesshomaru:si te tengo confianza

Kagome:entonces porque estabas celoso porque atacaste a Yue porque me dejaste sola!-dijo la miko derrando algunas lagrimas

Sesshomaru:porque me da miedo perderte!

Kagome no podia creer lo que escuchaba y sin mas salio de la habitacion para ir a los jardines del palacio en donde despues se encontro a Jaken quien la buscaba para mostrarle su habitacion pero eya prefirio dormire en la interperie pues no le gusto la recamara que Sesshomaru le habia asignado una vez afuera se puso a llorar amargamente y a pensar en Sesshomaru pero la miko no contaba con que este la habia seguido para que fuera a cenar.

Sesshomaru:Kagome ven a cenar-dijo secamente el Daiyoukai

Kagome:en un momento voy-dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

Una vez en la cena

Kagome:Jaken me harias el favor de ir a checar comoestan Kaede Naraku y Yue

Sesshomaru:Jaken no iras

Kagome:pero tengo que saber si estan bien

Sesshomaru:no me importa Jaken no ira!

Kagome:pues entonces yo ire!-dijo la miko saliendo por la puerta dejando a un Sesshomaru FURIOSO a punto de convertirse .

Sesshomaru:Jaken!-dijo el Daiyoukai FURIOSO pues esa humana lo habia retado

Jaken:si amo bonito

Sesshomaru:traila quiero hablar con ella ahora!

El sirviente rapidamente fue corriendo para traer a la miko pues su amo estaba que echaba humo por las orejas ademas ordeno a los sirvientes del castillo que no la dejaran salir

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

Entonces ella estaba a punto de salir del castillo pero Sesshumaru se pone enfrente de ella y grita.

Sesshumaru: pero q demonios te as creído para darle órdenes a Jaken, y para retarme a mi "El Gran Sesshumaru Lord de las Terras del Oeste"

Kagome: pues me creo la miko que te ayudo, y que tuvo que venir aquí por tu capricho eso me creo ¿algún problema?

Nadie podía creer lo q sus ojos veían una humana retaba a su amo y no solo lo retaba también le ganaba en frialdad si que son tal para cual pensaban todos los de su alrededor, pero algo los saco de sus pensamientos su amo estaba realmente ENFURECIDO pues ya se iba a convertir en su verdadera forma eso no era nada bueno así q los sirvientes del castillo se posicionaron a dentro del castillo y vieron como Kagome formaba una kekkai que los protegía a ellos y una q la protegía a ella por separado, entonces ven como su amo se combierte en un perro gigante y muy hermoso pero ven q la miko dice un conjuro y su amo tiene un collar morado y beige y escuchan como la miko dice osuwari y su amo caí al suelo Caia a los pies de la miko y ella solo sonreía y cada vez q Sesshumaru intentaba transformarse ella decía lo mismo "osuwari"Nadie creía lo q veía el Señor de los Señores a los servicios de una miko UNA HUMANA entonces el Daiyoukai se calmo y subio su youkai lo que hizo que el collar de subyugacion se rompiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se poso enfrente de la miko que lo miraba con una mirada retadora y este solo le dijo

Sesahomaru:Como te atrevez humana insolente a ponerme un collar de subyugacion-con la mirada mas sadica que asta la miko sintio escalofrios la tomo del brazo automaticamente encajandole las garras mientras que ella solo le regaló una sonrisa de sadisfacion ante el comportamiento del Daiyoukai, y para provocarlo dijo

Kagome: entonces es un si, de que Jaken puede ir a ver como esta mi AMOR YUE

Esto dejo de piedra a Sesshumaru como se atrevía pero ya se las pagaría de una forma u otra y ella sería la que le rogará a el entonces Jaken emprendió su camino a la aldea mientras los demás volvían a su trabajo pues esto duraría ninguno de los 2 daría su brazo a torcer pues los 2 son muy tercos Sesshomaru sin pensarlo 2 veces llevo cargando a Kagome en contra de su voluntad al castillo, y grito enfurico

Sesshumaru: no quiero q nadie me moleste o lo mato y si Rin me quiere entretenganla no quiero molestias están advertidos sólo molestaran si es algo realmente importante nada de estupideces oyeron.

Nadie se atrevió a contestar solo se fueron a lo suyo.

Una vez que Sesshumaru llego a su habitación cerró la puerta sin tacto q dio una sacudida a todo el castillo, y sin previo aviso tiró a Kagome al suelo pero esta ni si quiera mueca alguna hizo solo gruño para sus adentros.

Sesshumaru: no saldremos de aquí hasta q me perdones y dejes de preocuparte por el estúpido de YUE oíste!

Kagome: eso lo veremos por q jamás me dejare de preocupar por el, y no pienso perdonarte y menos por como te comportas BAKA!

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru y kagome se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y el daiyoukai aprovecho para robarle un beso a la miko quien por losorprendidaque estaba no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y hazi el lord del oeste salio fuera del cuarto dejando a una Kagome sorprendida y enojada a la mañana siguiente Un sirviente la escolto personalmente para ir a desayunar pero Kagome se encontro con la grata sorpresa de que Sesshomaru besaba a una Youkai la miko observo la ecena enojada ¡como se atrevia a hacerle una ecena de celos y besarse con otra! tambien sintio una sensacion nueva ¿que era lo que sentia? acaso eran celos entonces enfurecida se alejó del palacio y encontró unas aguas termales decidió quitarce la ropa (pero como es miko usa una bata especial) entonces ve a un joven muy apuesto de cabellos platinos, piel blanca, con un traje como el de Sesshumaru pero el traje traía unas bolas de colores unas azules y otras amarillas y lo vio q sangraba demasiado, no dudo 2 veces y fue hacia el (con la bata de antes) le iba empezar a quitar su haori pero ve q el joven abre los ojos, y rebela un hermoso color lila en sus ojos q la deja hinoptizada por segundos.

Kagome: permíteme ayudarte onegai o si no puedes morir.

¿: bueno te dejare q me ayudes pero dime aún q sea tu nombre.

Kagome: mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y soy una miko pero no me temas no te voy a lastimar lo prometo y cuál es tu nombre?

¿: mi nombre es Hakudoshi oye Kagome tienes lindo nombre

Esto hizo q la miko se sonrojar entonces Hakudoshi no aguanto más y le regaló una tierna sonrisa y dio unas carcajadas.

La miko empezó a quitarle su haori pero como no contaba con hierbas medicinales agarro su ropa y a su haori le arranco un pedazo de tela visible con el cual cuando se lo pusiera dejaría ver gran parte de su abdomen y tórax, Hakudoshi sonrió esa joven se preocupaba por el.

Mientras en el palacio Sesshomaru esperaba q Kagome hubiera visto aquello pero cuando llego

Jaken: amo la miko se fue.

Tras decir estas palabras Jaken se ganó una buena patada por parte de su amo.

Sesshomaru: inútiles como es q de a ido y a burlado a los guardias.

Youkai 1: Señor ve que me la encargo pues, yo la cuide un rato pero después ella dijo usted le dio permiso de ir a las aguas termales.

Sesshomaru: mintió no le di permiso de nada

Inmediatamente Sesshomaru se fue a buscarla a las termales para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que la miko no estaba sola si no tenia la agradable compañia de un youkai y no nada mas eso ! La estaba besando¡ sintio como su youkai queria salir y darle una leccion a esa miko pero se contubo y se fue al palacio

Mientras con Kagome

Kagome tubo que separarse de Hakudoshi por la falta de aire aunque escucho pasos de alguien Y ese era Sesshomaru no le importó, es más ni si quiera se acordaba de Sesshumaru, y así se les fue el resto del día platicando de sus vidas y también sueños, pero al anochecer ve a la luna llena en su punto más alto y recuerda q tiene q regresar al palacio, y con un beso en la frente se despide de Hakudoshi y acordaron verse todos los días mientras ella este ahí

CONTINUARA...


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome se dirige a palacio algo embobada por el acontecimiento anterior toda vía recuerda la presencia cálida de Hakudoshi iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos q no se da cuenta q había alguien a su lado y lo pasa de largo pero no le importa sigue caminado hasta q llega a la entrada del palacio toca la puerta, y Jaken abre con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Jaken: señorita donde? estaba el amo se puso como loco!

Kagome: así si, Jaken te ayudo con eso nos vemos luego

Jaken: señorita! ( pero q diablos le pasa ni si quiera me escucho)

Sesshumaru: no te preocupes estaba muy ocupada con un youkai la muy ZORRA- dijo con desprecio el Daiyoukai siguió a la miko por los corredores del castillo hasta que se topó con Kagome afuera del cuarto de el mas rojo q un tomate y suspirando mucho y lo único q Sesshumaru hizo le dio tremendo cachetadon a Kagome q esta reacciono en seguida y le devolvió el golpe con mucho deje de ira

Kagome: q demonios te pasa quien te crees para abofetiarme imbécil

Sesshumaru: eres una ZORRA dices amarme y te besas con ese imbécil!

Kagome:Como te atrevez a decirme ZORRA cuando tu estabas revolcandote con una youkai la que deberia reclamar soy yo! Tu igual dices amarme y que haces te encuentro besando a una youkai! Ademas Hakudoshi fue el que me beso!

Sesshomaru:y tu no hisiste nada por detenerlo verdad eres una(escribe cualquier groseria que quieras wendy ok)no se como pude fijarme en una ******* como tu

Kagome: tienes razón imbécil y q si Hakudoshi me beso? El no se revuelca con cualquiera y si tanto me odias déjame largarme del palacio! Y no me molestes no soy nada tuyo! Y si tan ZORRA te parezco déjame empaz! Por q vos no sois un santo!

Sesshumaru: pues sí tienes razón no soy un santo pero en algo si estoy seguro Sara era mil veces mejor q tu! En TODO!

Kagome después de esas palabras no aguanto más y se fue del castillo corrió sin rumbo fijo y sin querer llego donde se encontró antes con Hakudoshi, el al verla mal y triste la tomo por sorpresa abrasandola y llevándola a el palacio de el, Kagome a mitad del camino dejo de llorar y se acurrucó en los brazos de Hakudoshi y se durmió en paz en sus brazos.

Mientras en el palacio

Youkai 1: q pasa aquí la miko y el amo ayer discutieron mucho y la pequeña Rin no pudo dormir con semejantes gritos.

Youkai 2: pues la vdd no se pero debió de ser algo grave o ¿no?

Youkai 3: pues sí.

Sesshumaru: dejen de hablar viejas chismosas quiero q limpien todo AHORA y lo quiero todo perfectamente ordenado!

Jaken: Señor quien va a venir?

Sesshumaru: Sarah la hermana gemela de Sara va estar aquí, y también invite a Kagura, necesito desquitarme esa ********** de Kagome se pasó de lista y la vi besuqueando se con un youkai!- dijo con gran enojo y repugnancia Sesshumaru pero también un poco de dolor.

Sesshumaru: y por cierto donde esta esa ZORRA?

Jaken: no se amo desde la pelea de ayer nadie la a visto pero aquí dejo su arco y fechas.

Sesshumaru: pues búsquenla le voy a dar su merecido y va a ver como la tratarán Kagura y Sarah de eso me encargo yo-dijo friamente el daiyoukai

Mientras con Kagome

Cuando kagome se desperto hakudoshi inmediatamente le pregunto:

Hakudoshi:Kagome que te pasa porque llorabas

La miko no respondio solo se abalanzo sobre el y lloro amargamente sobre du pecho mientras que Hakudoshi le acariciaba el cabello y susurandole que todo estaria bien y hazi Kagome se quedo hasta el amanecer

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

Como nadien del castillo la encontraban el Daiyoukai se dio personalmente la tarea de buscarla hasta que la encontro muy abrazadita con el youkai de nombre hakudoshi esa miko hiba a aprender quien era el y que con el no se jugaba de una u otra forma le hiba a enseñar quisiera o no que solo era suya vio como el youkai que tenia abrazada a "su kagome" abria los ojos y los vio despertar pacíficamente entonces sin hacer mucho ruido se esconde entre los arbustos y escucha la conversación de ambos jóvenes.

Hakudoshi: Kagome por q ayer llorabas tanto?

Kagome: verás el hombre q amo me llamo ZORRA y …

Hakudoshi: y el no sabe lo q sientes por el y por q te dijo todo eso?

Kagome: te acuerdas q me besaste?

Hakudoshi: como olvidarlo!

Kagome: pues vio el beso mientras yo te curaba el abdomen.

Hakudoshi: pero eso no significo nada o si?

Kagome: yo lo amo a el y según me contaste tu amas a Kanna no?

Hakudoshi: así es

Kagome: no se por q se comporto así no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada! No soy nada de su propiedad, y además te encontré por casualidad por q lo vi a el besándose muy agusto con una youkai por eso me vine a relajar aqui y luego te encontré.

Sesshomaru sintio un gran odio hacia el mismo sabia que estaba perdiendo a Kagome por sus celos se habia comportado como un IDIOTA es mas habia sido capas de dañarla tanto emocionalmente como fisicamente derepente escucho a Hakudoshi decir

Hakudoshi: ahora entiendo, pero si el no confía en ti por q te quiere con el?

Kagome:no lo se talves porque le recuerdo a su "querida Sara"

Hakudoshi:pues es un imbecil por compararte con otra

Kagome: pues no se es lo q me caí mal de el.

Vio como el joven abrazaba a Kagome con delicadeza y dulzura eso no lo soportaría , así a salió de los arbustos y este con su látigo aleja a Kagome de Hakudoshi y este sorprendido, se para y lo enfrenta.

Sesshumaru: quien te as creído para tocarla ella es MÍA!

Hakudoshi: a sí pues no la merese dudas demasiado de ella y ella te ama además yo la bese yo fui el culpable pero solo fue un impulso de ambos un simple error, además no se que le reclamas si tu te revuelcas con otra

Y hazi fue como empezo una lucha encarnizada entre el Daiyoukai y el youkai de ojos lilas cuando cada uno se disponia a dar el golpe final kagome se interpuso entre los 2 al mismo tiempo que gritaba

Kagome:ya basta ! Detengan esta pelea!

Sesshomaru:kagome quitate del camino no quiero hacerte daño

Hakudoshi:Kagome aste a un lado dejame darle a este imbecil una leccion

Kagome:no! Gracias Hakudoshi por defenderme pero preferiria que no te pelearas con Sesshomru Y encuanto a ti- dijo dirigiendose a Sesshomaru- Deja de tratarme como un objeto!

CONTINUARA...


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso a Kagome y con una velocidad inhumana dejo inconciente a Hakudoshi y tomo a Kagome de forma nupcial aunque ella protestaba y forcegeaba al Daiyoukai no le inporto la llevo de regreso al castillo donde hayi le esperaba una youkai de nombre Kagura que al verlo con la miko ardio de celos hazi que al momento que el daiyoukai bajo a kagome Kagura aprovecho para tomar del brazo al Daiyoukai y darle un beso la miko estaba viendo la ecena con el corazon roto pero no dejaría que la vieran destrozada así q se encerró en el cuarto queel le había dado hasta q de tanto llorar se cansó y se quedo dormida pero antes se aseguró de poner algo duro para que nadie entrara despues se las arreglaría para salir de ahí con lo que no contaba era que el Daiyoukai al ver que ella se fue se separo de la youkai y le dijo:

Sesshomaru:no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar o te matare-dijo con un tono frio y seco

Pero Kagura hizo caso omiso de lo q dijo agarro su pluma salió del palacio y voló por los aires mientras pensaba:esa maldita chiquilla creia que le podia quitar a su Sesshomaru ¡Estaba muy equivocada si creia que se quedaria con el Sesshomaru no era de eya no seria de nadien

Mientras al otro día

Kagome se levantó y salió de su cuarto se bañó y estaba dispuesta a estudiar arquería pero se topó con una mujer de mirada fría cabello azabache hasta larodillas, ojos naranjas, un vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo, con un obi morado sujetando su cintura.

?:vaya pero tu la chiquilla de quien se a enamorado mi "querido Sesshomaru" no se como pudo fijarse en alguien como tu

Kagome:pero quien te crees para decirme eso!

Sara:mi nombre es sarah soy la lady de las tierras del este me an dicho que eres una excelente arquera y que ademas eres la cuidadora de la perla de Shikon ¿porque no hacemos una competencia de arqueria?

Kagome:esta bien -dijo mientras seguia a la miko negra al jardin del castillo hayi ella hordeno a un sirviente dos arcos y 2 flechas y en un descuido de kagome Sarah tomo la perla de Shikon y la puso en un arbol

Sarah:gana la competencia quien de en el centro a la perla de Shikon-dijo tranquilamente mientras tenzaba y apuntaba el arco Kagome quiso detenerla pero Sarah fue mas rapida y solto la flecha que dio en el centro de la perla de Shikon e hiso que se fragmentara

CONTINUARA...


	15. Chapter 15

ATENCION:

sarah:es la sarah de mermaid melody y

sara:es la de inuyasha en la historia ambas son hermana

* * *

Después de que se fragmentó la Shikon No Tama callo en distintos lugares con destellos negros, y todo por unos momentos se quedo en silencio hasta que se escucho la risa calmada de Sarah lo cual enfurecio a Kagome

Sarah:eso nada mas es una advertencia pero si te vuelves a acercar a Sesshomaru podria hirte peor

Derepente una niña de cabello naranja,tez nivea ,ojos grandes y expresivos con un kimono se acerco a Sarah y le dijo

?:Oka-san ya me quiero ir Otuo-san no me quiere

Kagome: quien es esta niña?

Sarah: es mi hija y de Sesshomaru pero el no la reconoce.

Kagome: no lo puedo creer!

Sarah: sólo reconoce a Rin

Kagome: el sería incapaz de eso no lo creo!

Sarah: eres muy ingenua para comprender el dolor.

Kagome: no voy a discutir sobre mi ingenuidad, mejor dime como nació la pequeña onegai!

Sarah: esta bn, Seira hija ve a dentro juega con Rin un rato después nos marcharemos, al este a nuestro con melancolía y dolor

Seira: hai -así la pequeña se alejó de ahí hasta q quedaron solas

Kagome: por q el no la reconoce?

Sarah: te contare desde el inicio.

Flash Back

Dos jóvenes gemelas youkai caminaban, por el bosque ya alejadas de su palacio Pero estas ya muy adentro se encontraron a un youkai muy lastimado

Sara: tenemos q ayudarlo hermana no podemos dejarlo ahí!

Sarah: no eso es muy arriesgado y si sensei se entera te cazara pronto con un hombre q no quieras para mantener apariencia lo sabes el nunca perdonaría q te enamorarás de un don nadie!

Sara: no lo discutiré con tigo!

Así Sara se alejó de su hermana y esta siguió hasta llegar con el youkai.

Mientras Sarah cantaba una canción.

Sarah:En la ultima pagina  
de un cuento de hadas  
Como una tragedia de nuevo  
Al final se reescribió  
y de vista perdí el corazón  
De ese único ser  
en que siempre mi alma confió

El amor y los sueños no son  
nada más que castillos de arena  
efímeros desmoronados ante ti  
aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu

pero aun no he podido olvidar  
la canción que escuche  
la que tu sin cesar  
no dejabas de cantar  
cada vez que la oigo sonar  
pienso que puede ser que el ayer  
vuelva un día a regresar

y que voy a volver  
y de estas cadenas  
que hoy me someten  
con tantas penas  
pronto me voy a liberar  
volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar.

Ya esta claro,  
ya se que el amor  
superara cualquier bloqueo  
Incluso se que cambiara  
nuestros destinos si lo creo  
la mala estrella al fin se apagara  
la ignorare que venza mi deseo...

En la ultima pagina  
de un cuento de hadas  
Como una tragedia de nuevo  
Al final se reescribió  
y de vista perdí el corazón  
De ese único ser  
en que siempre mi alma confió

El amor y los sueños no son  
nada más que castillos de arena  
efímeros desmoronados ante ti  
aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tu

pero aun no he podido olvidar  
la canción que escuche  
la que tu sin cesar  
no dejabas de cantar  
cada vez que la oigo sonar  
pienso que puede ser que el ayer  
vuelva un día a regresar

y que voy a volver  
y de estas cadenas  
que hoy me someten  
con tantas penas  
pronto me voy a liberar  
volviendo a reencontrarme con el mar.

Tú estas ciega ante la verdad  
Dudar te nubla el pensamiento  
Te inventas una realidad  
Sobre un amor sin fundamento  
Supera tu debilidad  
No esperes mas se fuerte y toma aliento.

Un amanecer, me desperté y escuche las olas al romper  
en la quietud sentí que iba renacer  
con el calido abrazo de esa luz del sol y su calor  
cuando no mas regresare la esperanza es mi motor  
cuando empiecen a sonar las campanas de la felicidad  
y por fin brillen ya los siete mares el milagro del amor  
volveré a contemplar con ese ser al que yo amo y amare  
y al que suavemente un beso le podré dar

La youkai al cantar libero su energia que fue directamente como un rayo al youkai mal herido e inmediatamete lo curo y este se quedo desmayado y Sara al ver que fue su hermana quien le curo entonces toma al youkai y lo lleva a una cabaña abandonada y hayi la youkai espero hasta que el youkai recupero el conocimiento que fue a la tarde del dia siguiente .

?:quien eres tu?acaso tu me curaste-dijo friamente

Sara:mi nombre es Sara y no fui yo quien te curo fue mi hermana pero te he cuidado toda la noche y dime ¿Cual es tu nombre?

?:yo soy Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste

Sara:discupe por mi insolencia Sesshomaru-sama pero ya no podre seguir acompañadolo pero prometo que vendre todos los dias hasta que usted se recupere a la misma hora -y con eso la youkai se retira

Estubieron pasando los meses y Sarah notaba que su hermana salia mucho hazi que se dispuso a segirla y la encontro besandose con el daiyoukai que habia curado despues de esa ecena Sarah ya no pudo encarar a su hermana pero tiempo despues su padre comprometio a su hermana y esta le pidio que fuera a visitar al youkai de nombre Sesshomaru lugar de ella ya que tenia el poder de poder cambiar de forma y con el tiempo su relacion llego a ser mas "intima" y como resultado las dos hermanas quedaron embarazadas del mismo hombre y Sara tubo que decirle a su padre y este al recivir la noticia la echo y Sesshomaru al contrario estubo contento al recibir la noticia de que hiba a ser padre con el paso del tiempo a Sarah la comprometieron con Taro y este quedo ilusionado con que la hija que esperaba Sarah era de el pero eya se asincero y le conto la verdad y hazi ante los ojos de los demas Seira quedo como hija de Sarah y Taro pero entre ellos quedo como hija de Sesshomaru

CONTINUARA...


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome escucho la historia atentamente y tenia algunas lagrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir pues no podia creer lo que sufria esa niña ella habia pasado por lo mismo con su padre solo la diferencia era que su padre la despreciaba y la golpeaba pero eya podia creerlo de otros pero de Sesshomaru le parecia algo imposible y por supuesto si lo veia le hiba a reclamar aunque Sarah no lo quisiera Sesshomaru tenia que hacerse cargo quisiera o no asi q salió de ahí echa humo y encontró a Sesshumaru lo llevo jalando del brazo por todo el palacio con la mirada más fría y gélida q jamás imagino pudiese existir

mientras con Sara

ella reia por sus adentros jamas se imagino que esa chiquilla tonta hiba a creer que le habia dicho a Sesshomaru

Mientras con Sesshomaru y Kagome

Kagome:eres un poco hombre maldito un teme!

Sesshomaru:a que se deben esos insultos

Kagome:no seas cinico como pudiste abandonar a tu hija!

Sesshomaru:de que hablas?

Kagome:de la hija que tienes con Sarah Seira

Sesshomaru se quedo atonito ante la confesion de la miko entonces era por eso que sentia como si Seira fuera su hija pero como pudo ser si no le fue infiel a sara pero de repente un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos y la causante era KAGOME lo habia abofeteado

Sesshomaru:Kagome no se de que me hablas yo nunca le fui infiel a Sara

Kagome:fue porque Sarah tubo que hacerse pasar por ella pero haun hazi ella te lo dijo y tu despreciaste a tu hija y eso no esta bien hazi que haste cargo se hombre!-dijo la miko derramando algunas lagrimas entonces Sesshomaru abrazo a Kagome y ella lo empujo, Sesshumaru sin lastimarla le agarró el brazo con suavidad pero firmeza.

Sesshumaru: ella no me dijo nada!

Kagome: ella me dijo que si

Sesshumaru: te mintió sería incapaz de dejar a mi hija sin padre!

Kagome: no te creo ella dijo te lo dijo pero aún así no le hisiste caso y solo reconociste a Rin como tu hija.

Sesshumaru: vamos q ella nos aclare el asunto!

Kagome: vamos!

Pero cuando salieron a buscarla ella no estaba, les dejo una nota:

Me tengo que ir por favor cuiden de Seira ella los necesita más a ti Sesshumaru, cuídate nunca olvides q te amo jamás en mi vida ame a alguien como tu!

Los 2 quedaron helados ¿por q dejaba esa nota? ¿a dónde se marcharía? y ¿por q lo hizo como una despedida?

Nad cabía en su mente todo estaba en blanco y ambos en shock, ¿q pasaba ahí? era la pregunta ganadora

CONTINUARA...


	17. Chapter 17

Mientras en otrolugar Sarah caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a un prado y estaba por empezar a cantar pero una sombra se le acerco

?:tu quieres quedarte con el Daiyoukai del oeste ¿no?

Sarah:si pero esono te importa ademas ¿quien demonios eres?

?:mi nombre es Naraku y al igual que tu quiero destruir esa relacion

Sarah:y ¿que quieres conmigo?

Naraku:mira te propongo un trato si te alias conmigo tu te quedaras von el lord de cuarta y yo con Kagome

Sarah:esta bien pero no es ningun lord de cuarta!

Naraku:fragmentaste la Shikon no Tama verdad?

Sara:si y que con eso

Naraku:recolectaremos los fragmentos y uniremos la perla completa

Sara:esta bien

Naraku:tu te haras pasar por muerta y me daras algo de tu sangre para revivir a Sara

Sara:pero ella se quedara con Sessh

Naraku:no de eso me encargo yo

EN OTRO LUGAR

Sesshomaru:se ha ido no lo entiendo ¿porque? Ademas dejo una nota!

Kagome:creo que tienes razon pero debemos regresar a la aldea

Sesshomaru:¿porque?

Kagome:veras ...Sarah fragmento la Shikon no Tama y tengo que ver como estan mi hermana y los aldeanos!

Sesshomaruesta bien hoy mismo le avisare a jaken

Kagome:vamos los 2 quiero que me diga como esta Kaede

DE PRONTO LLEGA JAKEN

Jaken:amo bonito Seira quiere ver a Sarah

Sesshomaru:Sarah se ha ido dejando una nota en la que dice que es mi hija

Jaken:eso es imposible amo bonito

Sesshomaru:ya se pero ella le conto a Kagome que un tiempo se hizo pasar por mi "querida Sara"

Jaken:pero si son tan diferentes fisicamente! Y talves sentimentalmente no tanto! Pues si tuvo a Seira de verdad lo amo

Sesshomaru:la verdad no se que creer

Kagome:oye Jaken-sama ¿como esta todo por la aldea?

Jaken:pues me dijeron quesu hermana Kaede se habia hido con la sacerdotiza Tsubaki y su amigoel de alas que no se como se llama se fue el otro dia que usted vino conmigo.

CONTINUARA...


	18. Chapter 18

Y en ese momento llega Seira junto con Rin y luego la niña de ojos naranjas pregunta timidamente a Sesshomaru

Seira:Sesshomaru-sama puedo ver a oka-san

Sesshumaru: ella no esta hoy y siempre te quedarás en el palacio tu recámara será la q este juntó a Rin ¿vale?

Seira: arigato

Las 2 niñas se van y Jaken, Sesshumaru, y Kagome se intercambian miradas como se lo podrían decir a la pequeña Seira q su madre se fue.

Kagome: pues hay q preparar todo para partir a la aldea y luego, empezar a buscar los fragmentos de Shikon.

Sesshumaru: esta bn Jaken prepara aún, emprenderemos el viaje al atardecer.

Jaken: como quiera amo pero ¿irá la señorita Seira y Rin?

Sesshumaru: obvio Jaken nimodo que las deje aquí!

Jaken se dirigió a sus labores las niñas jugaban alegremente Kagome estaba pensativa y Sesshumaru analizaba los sucesos pues todavia no asimilaba el echo de que Seira fuera su hija aunque mas de alguna vez le haiga parecido verla con ojos dorados en vez de naranjas ademas de que no tenia ningun parecido con Taro

Mientras en otro lugar Sarah estaba inconsciente y Naraku le quitaba algo de sangre y la ponía en hojas.

De pronto llega una bruja llamada Urasue.

Urasue: necesito huesos de la persona la sangre no será suficiente.

Naraku: no se dónde estén!

Sarah recuperaba el reconocimiento.

Naraku: ¿sabes donde están los restos de tu hermana?

Sarah: si en mi palacio el del este, esa fue la voluntad de mi hermana y aún q mi padre no le pareció q ella le fallará esa fue su voluntad.

Naraku: bruja ve por los restos se cuidadosa!

Urasue: como si no me conocieras!

Mientras en el palacio del Este

De rente un guardia se acerca en donde se encuentra Sesshomaru pensativo

Youkai:Amo Sesshomaru an robado los restos de Lady Sara

Entonces Sesshomaru furioso toma al youkai por el cuello y dice con voz fria y gritando

Sesshomaru:como pudieron ser tan inutiles se supone que deberian cuidar los retos a costa de su propia vida!

Sesshumaru tiro al youkai al piso como si se tratase de un mueble viejo sin uso.

Sesshumaru: par de imbéciles, tenían q cuidar esos restos con su vida pero no!

Youkai: lo siento amo.

Sesshumaru no le hizo cazo olvidó q Kagome estaba a su lado la paso de largo y salió del palacio del Oeste a toda velocidad incrementando su youki.

Kagome: ¿te encuentras bn?

Youkai: si señorita no se apuré.

El youkai se fue a toda prisa y Kagome no le hachaba la culpa a Sesshumaru eran los restos de su "EX- esposa" y la madre de Rin también de la mujer q amo.

Jaken: ya tengo todo listo!

Kagome: lo siento Jaken se pospone el viaje hasta nuevo aviso!

Jaken: ¿ por que?

Kagome: an robado los restos de Sara!

Jaken: entiendo pobre de mi amo bonito

Mientras tanto con Sesshomaru

El daiyoukai seguia el rastro de el olor de los restos de su "querida sara" hasta llegar a una cueva en donde sarah estaba recostada mientras que su sangre estaba juntada con los restos de Sara entonces una bruja de cabellos grises ojos rojos y los labios pintados de un color carmin recitaba un echizo para poner el alma de Sara en un cuerpo de barro y hueso y hayi el Daiyoukai se quedo atonito pues vio como Sara recuperaba sus almas y revivia pero en ese momento aparecio un hombre de cabellos negros ondulados y ojos color rojos oxido y mataba a Sarah

CONTINUARA...


	19. AVISO

no podre actualizar esta semana por culpa de los exámenes de la escuela ademas del examen para entrar a la secundaria pero puede que para el fin de semana o la otra semana me ponga al corriente con las historias.

Atte:Hikari0525


	20. Chapter 19

No Presto mucha atención a Sarah, ( aun que supuestamente Naraku la estaba matando) sus ojos solo la veían a ella a su "querida Sara" no podía creer ni dar crédito a lo q veía, a la mujer con la q no pudo ser feliz ahora estaba a frente suyo, con un cuerpo nuevo pero ya no de carne, no de calidez sino uno de barro, algo de huesos, y parece q absorbía almas de su hermana Sarah, eso era algo extraño algo raramente irreal, pero no era ninguna fantasía hay estaba la madre de Rin, se quedo absortó a sus pensamientos pero de pronto oyó una voz q le parecía sonarle de antes pero no estaba muy seguro de nada en ese instante.

Naraku: que dices hermosa mujer ¿no?

Sesshumaru: eso no te importa!

Urasue: cállense toda vía falta algo!

Ambos hombre se callaron.

Entonces la bruja saco de entré sus ropas algo parecido a un mármol de 3 hojas dijo unas palabras casi imperceptibles, y poco entendibles , pero una vez q término de decir eso, aventó ese marmol al pecho del cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer q en vida fue una youkai q se comportaba como sacerdotisa ayudando a quien podía.

Sara recobraba el conocimiento y cuando empezó a recordar desde los momentos desde de su niñez hasta los más tristes y dolorosos hasta los más felices y también los llenos de amor y compasión.

Entonces fue que vio aquella imponente figura a su esposo, al padre de su hija, al hombre de su vida, al quien le entrego su ser en cuerpo y en alma, por el q cambio su vida y se alejó de su padre, lo desafío y no le guardo rencor y todo gracias a aquel hombre que la lleno de amor.

Sesshumaru se quedo de boca abierta al intentar leer los pensamientos de aquella que en vida fue su esposa y al estar ahora viva sigue siéndolo, también tomo el privilegio de ver a su esposa y cínicamente recorrer la de nuevo con la mirada pero esta vez no a ella sino a su cuerpo.

Urasue: se q es tu esposa pero respeta no la veas así, se supone q eres un Lord así q comportare como tal- dijo la bruja algo intrigada al querer ver la reacción del Lord pero parecía q ni cazo le hacían.

Entonces luego ve como Naraku le avienta un kimono verde, con líneas rosas, un obi naranja, y el kimono esta adornado de unos hilos dorados bordado de mariposas monarcas y pequeños tallos muy finos.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Kagome que le pasará no viene casi anoche se y no a llegado mejor me voy a cenar.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Kagura: esa chiquilla me las pagara y tu deberías vengarte también Kanna beso mucho a Hakudoshi!

Kanna: pero el no sintió nada el me ama yo lo se!

Kagura: tan segura estas como sabes que no te engañara? Que no te dejara? Que no te cambiara? Que ese amor por ti se puede acabar? Que todo se desmorara?

Kanna: cállate Kaguna, esta bien que somos hermanas, y ests bien que te enfades pero no te desquites conmigo, ni me agas hacer que sienta odió a alguien más, si Sesshumaru te vio como plato de segunda mesa no es mi culpa- dijo Kanna conteniendo las lágrimas no Hakudoshi no podía traicionarla de esa forma simplemente no podía.

Kagura saco su pluma ignoro la conficion de su hermana y se fue.

CON SESSHUMARU

Sara no tardo y se puso el kimono, Naraku se cargó los "restos" de Sarah y se marchó junto con la bruja Urasue, y Sesshumaru y Sara se quedaron solos el la cargo de la cintura la acomodo a su cuerpo y corrió a una velocidad inhumana y en varios minutos se encontraba en el Goshimboku, ella agarra al árbol en forma de caricia pero se desmaya y antes de que caiga al suelo Sesshumaru la detiene y la recuesta delicadamente en el Goshimboku y ve como las shinigamis de color verde y ojos azules se acercan a ella con esferas de luz color azul con destellos plateados, Sesshumaru supuso q eran almas por q presentía la tristeza y la desilusión supuso q se alimentaria de almas tristes por la forma en que murió.

En otro lugar

Kagome salia del palacio de las tierras del Oeste para ir en busca de Sesshomaru en el camino se encontro con Naraku quien amablemente se ofrecio a acompañarla y ella acepto amablemente al llegar a la aldea vio que Sesshomaru estaba recostado con alguien en brazos eso la hizo sentir trizte lo veía dormido muy plácida mente, con una gran paz y felicidad en su rostro asi que se reconforto en los brazos de Naraku le abrazo y lo jalo a lo q el por el ademan supo que era hora de irse

CONTINUARA...


	21. Chapter 20

Entonces lo jalo y se fue a un rumbo desconocido, Naraku aprovecho el instante para intentar ganarse a Kagome y así dejara al idiota de Sesshumaru, Naraku iva absorto en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta de cuando Kagome empezó a llorar y de pronto sintió como Kagome lo abrazaba fuertemente y el le correspondia acariciandole el cabello y murmurando cosas al oido pero no contaban con que un ser alado y de cabello plateado los estubiera observando con una mirada llena de furia y celos pero tambien ¿tristeza? Si tristeza por que el sabia la clase de hombre que era Naraku y lo que buscaba y no queria que Kagome sufriera al lado de ese hombre, el sabia que Kagome no lo amaba si no que amaba al Daiyoukai de cabellos pltinos y ojos ambares .

EN OTRO LUGAR

Sesshomaru se puso a pensar sobre sus sentimientos pues se sentia confundido y eso lo empeso a sentir desde que su ESPOSA SARA regresó y no es por q no la quisiera a su lado sino q ya no sentía aquel amor platónico de antes en 50 la amo más q a su vida pero ahora sus sentimientos eran dirigido a aquella miko que le robo el corazón y aunque le rompiera el corazon a Saratenia que decirselo si no perderia a aquella miko a la que ama y debía hacerlo antes de q alguien consolara a SU KAGOME A SU MIKO, por que eso era era de el tal vez no eran nada pero ambos se amaban y se querían eso los ayudaria superar cualquier prueba que les pusiera el destino cierto y eso era lo que contaba en ese momento sintio como la mujer a la que tenia en brazos se despertaba lentamente y lo miraba a los ojos y casi instintivamente Sara beso con mucho amor a Sesshomaru como solía hacerlo cuando estaba viva y antes de que naciera Rin pero algo malo ocurria pues Sesshomaru no correspondia al beso eso descoloco mucho a Sara quien al separarse lo miro con una mirada interrogante y el daiyoukai solo le respondio con una mirada fria la cabeza de Sara estaba echa un mar de confuciones pues se preguntaba el porque de la actitud tan rempentina de Sesshomaru y este al fin se digno a hablar.

Sesshomaru:Sara lo siento pero no puedo corresponderte a tus sentimientos

Sara:pero Sesshomaru si es porque soy una mujer de barro y hueso

Sesshomaru:no Sara no eso lo nuestro ya paso hace mas de 50 años y ademas yo amo a otra persona

Sara:entiendo se que sufriste mucho por mi muete y ademas no puedo obligarte a nada pero sabes aunque tu ames a alguien mas yo siempre te amare y se que tu tienes un lugar para mi en tu corazon y aún q ese lugar no sea para mi se q alguna vez ocupe un lugar importante para ti

Sesshomaru solo atino a asentir levemente y después le dio un cálido abrazo y en ese momento vio como la mujer a la que amo se desvanecia completamente y se convertia en mariposas monarca y en ese momento Sesshomaru penso : Sara tu eres mi pasado te encargaste de hacer el comienzo de mi historia pero ahora le toca a Kagome hacer los capitulos y el final entonces Sesshumaru derramo una solitaria lágrima q callo singilozamente por aquel rostro frío y a la vez hermoso, llevo instintivamente un dedo suyo y toco aquel lugar donde derramo una de las únicas lágrimas q no derramaba por cualquier estupidez como decía el mismo Sesshumaru al pensar en esto el dio una leve risa ironica pues su corazón de hielo empezaba a descongelarse

CONTINUARA...


End file.
